Hold On To Me
by Kav23
Summary: Sequel to As Long As You Love Me. When another misfortune strikes, will Reid's family survives yet another one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I have no idea how you guys are doing this every time." Garcia grumbled in tiredness as she walked in to the BAU office with the others.

"What? You don't enjoy field work with us, babygirl?" Morgan asked with his hand around her shoulders.

"I always enjoy being with you guys but I rather stuck in my office than being at the crime scene." Garcia said.

"We need you there, Garcia." Emily said.

"Yeah, I know. So, who want to have late lunch with me?" Garcia asked.

"I thought you said you are tired." Rossi said, getting ready to head home.

"Not really." Garcia replied "So, who is in?"

"I can't" Hotch said. "I promised Jack, to help him with his soccer practice this evening."

"I just want to head home and lay down on my own bed." Rossi said when Garcia turned to him.

"I am in." Emily said and followed by JJ "I can hang around for at least an hour."

"How about you guys?" Garcia asked towards Reid and Morgan.

"Sorry, Momma. I am going to head home, I promised to take Jayden out today." Morgan gave details on his plans.

"I still can't believe that you are a dad, hot stuff," Garcia said with a smile.

"Are you sure you are taking Jay out?" Reid asked. "I thought all three of them are with mom and dad today."

Morgan thought for a second. "Yeah, I forget about that."

"Why? What's up?" JJ asked .

"Nothing." Morgan said. "Deleena was supposed to watch over all three of them but got called up to work morning shift in the hospital today. So, my kid and Reid's are with their grandparents and when they with their grandparents, nothing else matters to them."

Emily smiled." Sam is busy today?" She asked to Reid.

"Yeah, she leads a drug awareness camping in a high school in the morning and a guest lecture in the afternoon." Reid said.

"Wow," Garcia said. "How does she do that? I mean she handles two genius kids… runs the family, guest lectures and still she can find time to run an awareness campaign?"

"That's my Samantha." Reid said proudly.

"I haven't seen Sam in a while." Emily said.

"She should have finished with her lecture in Strayer University like …" Reid was explaining but was interrupted by a fellow agent.

"Did you just said Strayer University, the Woodbrigde campus?" The agent asked.

"Yes, why? Anything?" Reid asked.

"I assume you don't know what happened there."

"Why? What happened?" Hotch asked before Reid could.

"We were just alerted by a bomb blast in the university." Agent Richard said.

"What?" Reid almost yelled and instantly stood up.

"How bad?" Morgan asked.

"A student opened fire in the cafeteria before he discharge a bomb. The worst part is the first bomb triggered another two bomb."

"Oh… My… God." JJ said, standing in shock as much as the others.

Reid sprang into action, he grabbed his jacket and ran towards the elevator. The others followed behind him.

"Reid, we are coming with you." Hotch said, running with the same speed as Reid's.

They arrived at the front gate of the university in record breaking time with the help of sirens. The surroundings were jam-packed with dozens of patrol cars, medics, bomb squad and rescue team. They rushed forward to gather further information.

"Honey!" Morgan turned towards the familiar voice and found Deleena running towards them. "I just found out. I come down with the medics."

"We don't know anything yet. Morgan said.

"I have to stay with the medic. Just find and bring her back, okay?" Deleena kissed her husband and ran to join back the medic team.

"What's the status?" Hotch asked towards the head of the bomb squad with Reid beside him.

"I just send in my team. The most damaged part is the cafeteria and two lecture hall situated beside the cafeteria."

"Do you know where Sam is lecturing?" Rossi asked to Reid.

"No." Reid answered back. He has been holding his emotions together. Samantha's phone was turned off and that made the situation much worse. Reid was praying for her safety. He can't break down now. He needs to find her and bring Samantha back home to his kids.

"The other part of the university is secured. We managed to get most of the other students out." The head of the bomb squad, Carter said. "We can't send in the rescue team to the main crime scene unless the perimeter is safe. There might be another bomb in there. We don't know anything further unless my team comes out."

Suddenly before Hotch can ask any further, some voice came through the radio.

"The perimeter is secure. There was another bomb, but we were able to discharge it. I repeat the perimeter is secure. You have to send in the rescue team and medics in right now!"

"Okay, roger that." Carter answered back. "Rescue team, get ready! We are going in" He shouted.

"We can help." Hotch said.

"Sure. We need some extra people" Carter said. "That boy opened fire and detonate a bomb in the cafe during lunch hour. According to some of the witnesses, the cafe was crowded with student and lecturers."

"Reid, you can't come in with us." JJ said when she saw him getting ready to move in with them.

"Why not?" Reid snapped in frustration.

"Reid, you don't know… what you might end up seeing …." Morgan tried to reason.

"I don't care and please, I will go crazy if I stay here." Reid pleaded.

"Okay, but … stay with us." Hotch said.

"Okay," Carter called. "The rescue team A is going into the first lecture hall and team B to the next hall on the opposite and team C and D, we will go the cafeteria."

Reid and the others joined together with team C and D and head towards the cafe. As they ran nearer to the cafeteria, Reid was pleading in his heart.

_Please, Sam… please, be okay… Hold on to me… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid has seen or been in thousands of crime scene before but he was confident that he never felt this awful in his life before, maybe because someone he love is in there. The moment he took his first step in, the burning smell and the blood on the floor made his head spin up and down. Each member of the rescue team jumped into action and helped to save the victims. Reid jogged his way through the rescue team and victims to find the sight of his wife. Reid has no idea about of her whereabouts, but his heart prayed for her safely.

Suddenly, his eyes stopped wandering and set on the blood covered body in the corner of the cafe. The dress looked familiar. As his head raced with one thousand and one thoughts, he held his hand around his mouth and stomach to prevent himself from vomiting. Reid ran towards the corner of the room despite all the hurdles, and he knew he would never able to get the picture of out his eidetic memory. Lying on the floor, coated with bloods all over was none other than his wife, Samantha.

Almost immediately, Reid's knees gave out and he crashed beside her. Using trembling fingers, he pressed it against her neck, hoping for a pulse while reciting a mantra, _please be okay_. Tears rolled down his cheek when he found a weak but steady pulse.

"I NEED A MEDIC HERE!" Reid yelled using his overall energy.

While waiting for the medics, Reid held both sides of her head and tried to wake her. "Samantha, come on, babe… wake up,"

"Oh My God… is she okay?" Emily asked, kneeling beside Reid.

"I don't know." He mumbled back to Emily. "Sam, come on… can you hear me?" Reid begged with tearful eyes.

Morgan gasped when he saw the sight of Samantha lying in a pool of blood.

"S.. Spencer?" Samantha's croaky voice was heard but her eyes were still closed.

"Hey," Reid said back, rather happily "Can you open your eyes?"

Samantha after much of a struggle, blinked a few times before her eyes rested on Reid. "Spencer?"

"Yeah, it's me." Reid talked softly towards his wife. "Stay with me."

Samantha's eyes fluttered a few times, before it closed completely and her body went limp.  
"Sam!" Reid yelled in shock before the medics pushed him away.

Emily held Reid's trembling body. "Let them do their job."

Reid body was shaking. "Come on, Sam… Just hold on," He said, looking at the medic working to resuscitate his wife.

"I am not getting a pulse!" One the medic screamed which churned Reid's stomach.

"Charging… Clear!"

The medic pressed the paddles onto Samantha's chest and her body bounce back in response.

"Nothing!"

"Again… Charging… Clear!"

"I got a pulse!" That one line of sentences gave Reid his life back.

"Good. Le's get her to the hospital." The medic said and before they loaded her on a stretcher. Reid jogged away from the crime scene to the ambulance, totally forgetting about the rest of the team members.

Reid sat in the waiting room, for hours. Mark and Rachael had called earlier, giving him the much worse news. The kids have heard the news about the bomb from the local news channel. Things could never be any worse than this.

"How is she?" JJ asked, storming into the waiting room with others, hours later.

"I don't know yet." Reid mumbled weakly.

"She will be fine, Reid." Hotch said as he pats Reid's shoulders.

"Family of Samantha…." A young doctor called after a while but he could not even finish his sentences when Reid bombard him with questions.

"I am her husband. How is she? Is she okay?"

"First of all, she is alive. She suffers from a concussion, which will leave her with some headaches for a couple of days. There were pieces of glass embedded on her and one of them got lodged very close to one of her lungs. We managed to remove all of it although the one near the lung troubled us at first. We lost her on the table twice before her vitals were stable. She lost quite an amount of blood, which we fix it with blood transfusion. She has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and couple of bruises around her body. She had some difficulty breathing, so, we have her on ventilator for now" The doctor informed.

"She is going to be okay, right?" Garcia asked.

"It will take some time. The glass piece near the lung did quite a damage. We are keeping her until observation for the next forty eight hours. She need to in bed rest at least for three weeks and no heavy work, until I say so. Am I clear about this?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Can I see her?" Reid asked with awful voice.

The doctor looked at Reid for a moment and said "She is not going to wake up for at least some time, so…"

"Please, doc. I need to see her." Reid said again, almost begging.

"Okay," The doctor understood. "She is in ICU for now. A nurse will get you once she is ready."

Reid crashed on the couch. He could feel Emily's comforting hands on his shoulders. Reid checked his watch. He still has half an hour before his kids show up in the hospital.

"Elena and Oliver are on the way," Reid mumbled.

"What?" Garcia asked. "Why?"

"They saw the news on television. They won't stop crying and dad don't know what to do, so, I told him to bring them over." Reid explained.

"What are you going to tell them?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know but I can't lie to them. That's the one thing you can't do if you have genius kids." Reid chucked a little before he wiped off his tears.

The other smiled slightly but they knew how hard things are for Reid right now. A while later, a nurse called.

"Go ahead, Reid. We will wait for your kids here." Morgan said.

Reid stood at the door for a moment. He knew things would be worse inside. Reid inhaled large amount of oxygen and pushed her door open. As he walked inside, his eyes roamed on the sight of his pale wife. The bandage around her forehead, breathing tube down her throat, wires around her chest and arms made his life miserable.

Reid pressed a loving kiss on her forehead, gently not disturbing her bandage.

"Just hold on, okay," He whispered slowly. Hold on for me… for our kids,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid sat on the chair, holding her hand, he spent the past fifteen minutes gazing her unresponsive face . He knew that he has to walk out but still, his legs doesn't seem to act upon his command. Reid intervened his fingers with hers, kissed her knuckles and held her hand close to him again. Reid pulled the blanket and covered until her shoulders, slightly as he tucked her hair behind her ears, he softly whispered "I have to get back to the kids, don't worry about them. Just get better, okay? I love you."

Reid tucked the hand he was holding back under the blanket. He stood at the edge of the door for a couple of minutes. He wished to stay, just to sit there and hold her hands, and to make sure she sees him when she wakes up, but no, he can't do that. Reid knew nobody in the team or none of their words could console his kids other than himself and his hug. Hesitantly, he closed the door and walked back to the waiting room to have the conversation with his kids that he wish he never have to face in his life.

Garcia leaned back to the couch. "It just has been roughly one year since Elena's shooting and now this? Can they catch a break?"

"I know." JJ said and turned to Reid when she saw him walking back in.

"How is she?" Rossi asked once Reid sat back together with them.

"Not good." He murmured.

None of them said or ask anything else. Of course, things wouldn't be good right now. Not that they don't want to say anything, the team was actually stuck with words. They knew none of their comforting words couldn't lessen the pain he was going through.

"Sorry, I left the crime scene." Reid said suddenly, breaking the stillness of the room.

"Reid, you have nothing to be sorry for. We understand." Hotch said.

"Reid…" Emily called softly.

Reid looked up at his friends with much exhausted face and his brown eyes with tears. The look on Reid's face not only made Emily but also the others wordless.

"Daddy!" Elena and Oliver called once they barged in before attacking him with a hug with one each side.

Reid wrapped his hand around his kids and saw Mark, Racheal and Deleena standing.

"Sorry."Deleena said. "We tried our level best to keep them in the house… but,"

"It's okay." Reid replied. "They need me."

"How is mommy?" Elena asked with red eyes as she pulled herself from Reid's hug.

"I am not going to lie to both of you, okay?" Reid said and both Elena and Oliver nodded. "Mommy is hurt but the doctor said that mommy is all right now. Mommy does have some injuries that will take some time to heal but she will be back in good health."

"Can we see her?" Oliver asked.

"No, buddy." Reid said, hating himself to breaking their heart. "We can't."

"Why not?" Elena argued. "Please…"

The team sat silently and watch the conversation Reid was having with his kids. Somehow, everyone felt gloomy at the moment.

"The doctor gave some medication to mommy and she is sleeping. The doctor told not to disturb her for now. We will let mommy to rest and we can go in and see her once she wake up, okay?" Reid by some means try to give good reason to his kids.

"Okay." Oliver mumbled heavy heartily to his father.

"Why don't we go back and come back tomorrow morning?" Mark asked to his grandchildren.

"No." Elena said almost immediately. "We want to stay here… with daddy."

"Elena, you can't stay here…" Reid tried to talk but was cut off by Oliver.

"Please, daddy. Don't send us back home." Oliver cried a little before he hugged Reid.

"We want to stay here with you." Elena said before sitting close to Reid and wrapping her hand around his waist. "We don't want to go back home. Please, daddy… please?"

Reid sighed. No matter how much he tried or how reassuring word he can say out, nothing can change their mind right now. Reid enveloped both Elena and Oliver into a hug. "Okay, you can stay." He whispered and calmed them down.

The others nodded and silently walked out of the waiting room, leaving Reid with his kids. Around three hours later, both Elena and Oliver were fast asleep on Reid's arm. Without a sound, Morgan walked in with Deleena and sat beside him.

"You want me to take them home?" Morgan asked in a much lower tone and Reid nodded.

Morgan stood up and carried Elena from Reid's arm. The little girl stirred a little before she unconsciously wrapped her hands around Morgan's neck and buried her head to his chest. Next, Deleena picked Oliver up gently.

"Why don't you come back with us?" Deleena asked to Reid.

"Honey, you know better than anyone that he won't leave this place." Morgan answered on behalf of Reid.

"I know." Deleena said. "No harm trying, right?" She turned towards Reid. "Don't worry about the kids Just … take of my sister."

"I will stop by later…" Reid said. " I am sure they are not going to be happy since I send them back home while they asleep."

"Reid, don't worry about that, I am sure they will understand." Morgan said.

Reid walked back to Samantha's room after sending his kids back home with Morgan and his wife. He sat on the chair and again took her hand.

"I just send them back home." Reid talked. "They wanted to see you."

Reid kissed her hand. "I wish you can hear me, Sam. Can you hear me?" Reid asked and waited for any kind of response.

"I don't know why things keep on happening to us…" Reid said, feeling heartrending when he didn't any response back for her.

"You know…" Reid's voice was breaking. "When we first meet… well, we kissed first, then we we meet right?" Reid chucked. "I somehow knew that you are the one for me, that's why I never wanted to avoid you even though I was really shy to talk to you."

Reid resumed talking. "I am sorry I pushed you away when I was shocked by Emily's death. That was the worst mistake I have ever done in my life and luckily, your mom saved our relationship."

"Sam, I love you more than anything. All these years with you… our kids… is best things ever happened to me. I am sure you know that too well, and I also know that you won't leave me or the kids. All I am trying to say is, get well soon, I love you and ... we will get through this together…I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid lost the track of time he spent in talking to Samantha. He slept for a while on the chair, but it was never a deep sleep. The rest of the time, he wasted it, just by sitting there, holding her hand and staring at his wife. Reid walked out at around four in the morning to have a cup coffee.

"You look worse, Spencer."

Reid turned towards the voice and saw Rachael, Samantha's mother, standing few inches from him. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Just come down to swap places with you, go back and at least try to sleep." Rachael said in a motherly tone.

Reid neither agreed nor disagreed to her suggestion. He just stood there, trying his level best to avoid eye contact with her.

Rachael enveloped Reid into a hug. Slightly, as she rubbed his back, she said. "Once they wake up, they are going to ask for you, you know that. Go home. I will call you if anything changes."

Reid released himself from her hug. He nodded, after all she was right. "Thanks, mom." Reid mumbled before he walked out. Reid drove back to Morgan's house. As he pressed the doorbell, he waited for the door to be opened.

"I am sorry for…" Reid said the moment the door was opened without even looking at the person behind.

"Reid, come in." Morgan said, stopping Reid in the middle.

Deleena quickly walked out of the room when she heard the doorbell. "How is she?" She asked.

Reid sat on the couch in the living room, as he rubbed his face with his hands; Reid said "No changes so far."

"I know it might sound ridiculous, but do you guys have anything to eat?" Reid asked, feeling a little embarrassed by his question.

"It is not a silly question, I assume you haven't eaten at all?' Morgan asked towards Reid and nodded towards his wife. Deleena took the hint and walked into the kitchen.

Morgan sat beside Reid. "Reid, I know that you are trying to be strong for Samantha, and for your kids. I know how hard it is."

Reid looked at Morgan. "It hurts, Morgan." He mumbled weakly.

"I know." Morgan said. "You don't have to be strong in front of me, Reid. I know this incident is hurting you more than it should. So, let it out, Reid." Morgan said in a most comforting voice as he placed soothing hands on Reid's shoulders.

Reid has been holding his emotions all together quite well, although it was difficult at first but the moment he heard Morgan's words, all the energy he spent on the task crushed down and he shed tears like a small child.

"Hey, it's okay." Morgan said as he gently pulled Reid into a hug. He held Reid at his shoulders for at least a few minutes from Reid pushed himself from Morgan.

"Sorry, I spoiled you T-shirt." Reid said, showing the spot his tears soaked.

"Feeling better?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Morgan… for everything." Reid said, genuinely.

"No problem, kid. We are a family. Come on; let's get you something to eat." Morgan said before he accompanied Reid to his kitchen.

Reid smiled, probably the first time he was smiling after the incident. The sight of his kids sleeping, especially the view of Elena's hand wrapped protectively around Oliver. Reid went over, laid down beside his kids on the same bed and instantly dozed off.

"Daddy!" The sweet little voice kicked Reid out of his slumber.

'Hey," Reid said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Elena and Oliver were sitting beside him. They were in different clothes, suggesting they have woke up earlier than him.

"Can we see mommy today?" Oliver asked.

"Please, daddy?" Elena said next.

Reid looked at his kids, as much as he wants them to see their mother, he didn't want them to her in such way. "I will go to the hospital and talk to the doctor. Then, I will ask Uncle Derek to fetch you, okay?"

"Can we just follow you now?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Elena… Oliver… I really don't want to disappoint you, but I will at all means make sure, you get to see mommy today, okay?" Reid said.

"Okay, we will wait." Oliver said, kissing Reid's cheek followed by Elena.

Reid drove back to the hospital after a quick shower. Reid seriously doesn't want Elena and Oliver to see Samantha in such way, hooked up with ventilator and bruised all over. Reid marched his way into the room and surprised to see Samantha without the ventilator.

"They took it out at round six o'clock. She can breathe on her own now." Racheal said.

Reid let out a sign of relief. _She is improving_, he thought to himself.

"Elena and Oliver want to see her." Reid said.

"What did you tell them?" Rachael asked.

"I told them that I will talk to the doctor first and call them once they are allowed to visit her." Reid replied.

"Do you want them to see her?" Rachael asked.

"I want, I really do but I am just scared of how they might react seeing her like this. At least the ventilator is gone, but I don't know…"

"They are stronger than…" Rachael spoke but Reid cut her off in the middle.

"Did she just move her hand?" Reid asked, pointing towards Samantha and moving forward to bed. "Samantha, can you hear me?"

Samantha moaned in pain before she coughed a few times. She struggled to open her eyes.

'Mom, can you call the doctor?" Reid asked but Rachael ran out of the room even before Reid could finish asking.

"Take it easy, Sam." Reid said as he stared at her eyes which was struggling.

Pain was first thing Samantha felt when she return to consciousness. Despite the pain spreading all over her body like a burning wave, Samantha smiled a little when she saw Reid.

"It's okay. You are going to be all right." Reid said. Reid placed his comforting hand on her shoulders when he saw her eyes widen, filled with fear.

"It's okay. You are in the hospital."

"I-I can't … h-hear you." Samantha's voice was croaky.

"W-What?" Reid stammered in shock.

Samantha lay a hand on her ears. "My e-ears…I can't hear you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We had to sedate her in order to calm her down." Dr. Jackson, Samantha's doctor informed. "She is probably just traumatized by the sudden hearing inability."

"Do you think it is … p-permanent?" Reid asked. He could feel Rachael's supportive hand around him.

"I can't say anything for sure right now, but based on the primary check, I believe the deafness are temporary."

"Oh, thank God." Reid mumbled.

"But right now, we have to make sure that her ears are properly treated because something temporary can lead to permanent deafness but in her case, I highly doubt it. For now, we have her on ear plugs just make sure her ears rest from any loud noises. It will take some time before she could hear normally and Samantha would probably suffer from other symptoms such as vertigo, nausea and vomiting. Don't worry, we will keep an eye on her. "

"Thanks Doctor." Rachael said on behalf of Reid.

Reid sat back on the couch when the doctor walked out. He barely had the chance to say anything when Deleena barged in with others.

"What happen?" She almost screamed.

"She is awake but…" Rachael said.

"Mommy is awake?" Oliver and Elena shrieked with happiness.

"Why don't we talk outside?" Rachael said before she ushered Deleena and Morgan outside of the waiting room.

"Can we see mommy?" Elena asked with eagerness.

Reid patted the seat on the couch, indicating Elena and Oliver to sit beside him. Elena and Oliver comply with his words and sat beside him.

"Elena… Oliver… you all know right how did mommy got hurt?" Reid asked.

Oliver nodded and Elena said "There was a bomb blast in mommy's school."

"Yes." Reid said. "Bombs ... are very loud. Being exposed to sounds that loud, even once, can cause hearing…"

"Mommy can't hear us?" Elena asked in a worried voice.

Reid remained silent for a second. He wished he never had to tell this to his kids. "Yes, but the doctor said that it is just a temporary. Effect of bombing on ears are known as…"

"Blast injury deafness and acoustic trauma." Oliver finish the sentences for Reid and Elena continued. "Explosive sound can damage all parts of the ear where it can tear membranes and move bones around, leading to either temporary or permanent hearing loss."

Reid was stunned. "How did you guys know about this?"

"We were checking through the internet." Elena admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Reid asked.

"We want to know what happened to mommy. We were scared." Oliver said in a low voice.

Reid cuddled both his kids each on one side. "Want to go and see mommy?"

"Can we?" Eleana and Oliver asked.

"We can but mommy is still asleep. So, we have to be quiet, okay?" Reid requested.

"Okay." Both answered.

Reid picked up his son and place him in his hip. Next, he took Elena's hand into his and walked towards Samantha's room.

"She can't hear?" Deleena stood there in a state beyond shock. "I am going to talk to her doctor." She said before she walked out leaving her mother.

Morgan walked towards Samantha's room and was disturbed by the scene in front of him. Both Elena and Oliver was on the edge of the Samantha's bed with Reid sitting on the chair.

"Mommy, we love you," Elena said before she leaned down to kiss her mother.

"Get well soon," Oliver said before he did the same thing as his sister.

Morgan had enough. He has no idea how much longer he can stand there. He knew how hurt Reid would be right now, and what made Morgan more upset was, there was nothing he could do to lessen Reid's pain.

"Hot stuff, what are you doing here?" Garcia asked when she saw Morgan walking into the BAU office.

"Just came in to pick up my paperwork and get some liveliness strength from you." Morgan said, smiling.

Garcia walked forward and hugged Morgan. With motherly tone she asked, "What happened?"

Before he could answer, Emily and JJ come down running. "How is Samantha?"

Morgan sat on the chair available. "She woke up like maybe two hours ago."

"It's good news," Rossi said from behind. "But why do you seem like not so happy about it?"

Rossi's question made everyone else turned towards Morgan.

"She is awake, which is a good thing but she can't hear due to the blast." Morgan informed.

"What?" Almost everyone gasped.

"Yeah." Morgan sighed. "Samantha freaked out when she can't hear Reid talking to her when she first woke up and they had to sedate her. Do you know which is the worst part?"

"What?" JJ asked.

"To actually see Reid explaining about that to Elena and Oliver."

"He told them?" Hotch asked.

"He had to, Hotch." Morgan replied. "Besides, they are genius, remember? Both Elena and Oliver woke up early today and I sneaked up to see what they were doing. They were actually going through the internet on the possible injuries regarding bomb blast and other stuff."

"My poor babies." Garcia said sadly.

"I really don't know how Reid is handling this." Morgan said and Emily spoke in the middle.

"Wait, is the deafness permanent?" She asked.

"Temporary, but they are making sure it stays temporary. I need some help." Morgan said.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"Elena and Oliver probably will stay with me tonight. Can any you stop by later, you know try to cheer them up?" Morgan inquired.

"Of course, we can." Emily answered instantly.

Reid walked back to Samantha's room after sending Elena and Oliver back with Racheal. He was surprised to see Samantha awake, staring at the ceiling.

He quickly walked forward, touched her shoulders and passed a message to her through his phone. '_Don't worry, it is just temporary.'_

Samantha got up from her bed speedily and sat on her bed. "I think I am going to throw up."

Reid rapidly picked up the bucket and place in under Samantha's mouth. '_You okay_?' Reid typed the message on his phone and passed to her when she was done.

Samantha's knocked herself back to her soft pillow. "It feels so weird when you can't hear your own voice."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of days later.

"I can hear but the sounds still seems like muffled, but it is a lot better now." Samantha told her doctor.

"Great." Dr. Jackson said. "Your ears are certainly improving but I still want you to have the ear plugs with you, just in case, if you think your ears are feeling too much, put them on."

"Okay." Samantha nodded.

"Upon your request I am discharging you today but you have to take it slowly, okay. Don't put too much stress on your ankle and more importantly on your other injuries. Bed rest at least for one week, and don't even think about doing any heavy work. I am very serious about this, Mrs. Reid."

"I won't even crawl out the bed. Can I go now?" Samantha asked.

Dr. Jackson smiled. "Can't wait to go back? I will sign the papers and then you are free to go." Then, the doctor turned to Reid and said "Take care of her."

"I will. Thanks Doc." Reid said before he sat beside Samantha on the bed.

"You heard the doctor. Take in slowly, okay" Reid said lovingly.

"I promise." Samantha said. "I just want to go back home, be with the kids…you. God, this hospital is driving me crazy."

Reid chuckled. "Dad, is picking us up, so we have to wait for him." Reid said and went on to pack her things.

"You are staring at me." Samantha said. "What's up?"

Reid went back and sat beside her. "Nothing. Just thinking about how close I was to losing you again."

"I am sorry." Samantha said as she leaned against his chest. "I didn't plan to get blown away."

"I am serious and you are joking with me?" Reid asked as he played with her hair.

Samantha was playing with the buttons on Reid's shirt. "What else I can say? It was just suppose to be a simple guest lecture…"

"I am sorry." Reid apologized.

Samantha pushed herself slowly from him. "For what?"

"At least I realized how much I took you for granted." Reid said.

"What?" Samantha was shocked. "Spencer, what are you talking about? You never…"

"No, it's not about how much I love you…I love you more than anything. It's just that maybe I don't…play my part in the family…"

"Spence, stop right there." Samantha said. "You are loving husband…a great father…"

"Having you in a hospital for a few days made me realized how much you sacrificed for us."

"Spence, I really don't understand what are you talking about." Samantha said "What did I sacrificed? I was just doing…or playing my part in the family."

"That's the point. I should have shared it with you." Reid explained. "I understand it now. Every time I got a case, I just go away for a few days, maybe sometimes a week, then come back, spend some time you and the kids and there you go another case comes, then I am gone. But you…hold our family together. These few days were just crazy for me, you know, wake the kids up, get them ready for the school, fix breakfast , lunch, dinner, clean the house, pick them up from school, make sure they finish their homework, spent some time with the kids, laundry, shopping and you still manage social services and guest lecture?"

Samantha start laughing and stopped when pain shoot up in her body. "It's my responsibility as a mother and a wife."

"No, it's not. I should have shared it with us. I am sorry I didn't but I promise I will from now on."

"Yeah?" Samantha smiled as she leaned on him again. "Which job are you taking?"

"I am not really sure yet. I still need a lot of training." Reid said.

"I didn't mean to disturb, but are you guys ready?" Mark asked from the door with a wheelchair.

"Dad." Samantha called. "We were just waiting for us."

'It feels so good to be back." Samantha said when Mark parked the car in front Reid's apartment.

"Come on, let's go." Reid said before he scooped her and carried her. Samantha wrapped her hands around his neck and rest her head on his shoulders.

"You guys go ahead, I will get the bags." Mark said.

"Can you open the door for me?" Reid asked when they reached the main door. Samantha leaned to the front and unlock the door.

Samantha was indeed surprised to see the rest of her family and the team standing in the middle of the living room.

"We were supposed to shout 'surprise!' but we can't because Reid told us not to. However, we still want to do it, so…surprise…" Garcia said.

Samantha giggled when she heard how softly did the team 'surprised' her. She smiled wider when she saw the balloons, banners and all the arrangement done to welcome her.

"Mommy" Both Elena and Oliver hugged her when Reid helped her to settle on the couch.

"Thank so much. I mean it, it is so nice of you guys." Samantha said, holding both Elena and Oliver on each side.

"How are feeling now?" Hotch asked as Jack passed her a 'get well soon' card.

"It is so pretty. Thanks, Jack." She said to Jack and then turned to Hotch "I am fine, well almost there."

"If you guys are done with welcoming her, I need some hands in the kitchen." Rossi yelled.

"Coming." JJ, Emily and Hotch screamed back and they walked to the kitchen.

"Let me guess, Rossi is cooking my favorites." Samantha said.

Rossi walked out of the kitchen, holding the photo smasher in his hand, he asked. "Okay, who told her?"

Morgan held out his hand. "We didn't. She guessed."

Samantha giggled out a little louder. "Come on, Rossi. It is not that hard, you always cook for us."

"Who want help with the cupcakes?" Garcia asked from the kitchen and almost all the kids ran in, yelling " Me."

"Wow, I get to have Garcia's cupcakes too?. At least I don't regret to be blown away now." Samantha joked. "Can you help me to…."

Reid got exactly what Samatha wanted and he carried her to the kitchen. Samantha nuzzled closer to Reid and mumbled "Looks like I need to get use to this."

Reid smiled. "You know how much I love to carry you around." Reid said, finishing with a kiss.

"Awwweee." The girls giggled looking at both Samantha and Reid while the boys said "Get a room."


End file.
